Ankylosaurus
| image = Ankylosaurus_magniventris_reconstruction.png | image_caption = An artist's illustration of Ankylosaurus magniventris | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | ordo = †Ornithischia | familia = †Ankylosauridae | subfamilia = †Ankylosaurinae | tribus = †Ankylosaurini | genus = †''Ankylosaurus'' | genus_authority = Brown, 1908 | species = †''A. magniventris'' | binomial = Ankylosaurus magniventris | binomial_authority = Brown, 1908 }} Ankylosaurus was an ankylosaur that lived in the Late Cretaceous Period 68-65.5 million years ago. It lived until the final stage of the Maastrichian stage during this period. It was the largest known of its kind, and presumably lived up to the end of the Cretaceous, when the dinosaurs became extinct. ]] ''Ankylosaurus was one of the most protected dinosaurs of its time. To protect itself, its back was covered in bony plates that were impenetrable, even its eyelids had bones in them. And if that wasn't enough, it had a giant club at the end of it's tail which was used like a medieval mace and swung an 45 degrees in either direction, it was made of soft-tissue, marrow, blood & fat. By swinging the club, it had enough force to break the leg bones of and immobilize most carnivores like Tyrannosaurus. Ankylosaurus ate plants, was found all over North America and could grow as long as 30 ft (9m) and its named means "fused lizard". In the media *This dinosaur was featured in the Disney movie, Dinosaur, as Earl, a pet which acted like a dog. Of course, this was not meant to be accurate, but for entertainment. *''Ankylosaurus'' was shown in Walking with Dinosaurs in Episode 6, Death of a Dynasty, where it killed a mother T. rex with its' club. *It will be in the upcoming game ''Saurian'' as a playble dinosaur. *''Ankylosaurus'' is featured in ''Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals''. *''Ankylosaurus'' appears in Clash of the Dinosaurs and'' Last Day of the Dinosaurs. *''Ankylosaurus makes various appearances in the Land Before Time ''series. *''Ankylosaurus appeared in both Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Power Rangers Dino Charge. *An Ankylosaurus appears in Dinosaur Revolution. *''Ankylosaurus'' briefly appears in Jurassic Park 3 ''and ''Jurassic World. *Anguirus from the Godzilla ''series is based on ''Ankylosaurus. *A baby Ankylosaurus served as a main character in the Japanese book and animated film You Are Umasou. *''Ankylosaurus'' had a brief cameo in Fantasia. *''Ankylosaurus'' is a playable Vivosaur in Fossil Fighters series *''Ankylosaurus'' appears three times in Dinosaur King. *''Ankylosaurus'' also appears three times in Dinosaur Train. There's a character named Hank Ankylosaurus the best dino ball player. *''Ankylosaurus'' makes it's appearance in Dino Hunter: Deadly Shores as the Trophy Hunt dinosaur "Bastion". *''Ankylosaurus'' is one of the creatures players can encounter in the videogame Ark: Survival Evolved ''in which players have to survive on an island filled with prehistoric creatures. In this game, ''Ankylosaurus is one of the many creatures tameable by players. It can even be ridden when provided with the right saddle. Gallery Ankylosaurus/Gallery Category:Ankylosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Prehistoric reptiles of North America Category:Famous animals Category:Famous Dinosaurs Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Walking with Beasts Creatures Category:Dinosaur Revolution Creatures Category:Jurassic Park III Creatures Category:Jurassic World Creatures Category:Primeval Category:Dinosaurs from Hell Creek Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals Species Category:Saurian Dinosaurs Category:The Rite of Spring Creatures Category:Ice Age Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:How Do Dinosaurs Creatures Category:Taxa named by Barnum Brown Category:Fossil taxa described in 1908 Category:The Land Before Time Creatures Category:Zoo Tycoon Dinosaur Digs Creatures Category:Extinct animals of North America Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:The Dino King Creatures Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Disney's Dinosaur creatures